1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masonry construction of doorways.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the formation of the lintels of doorways in masonry construction.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a prefabricated lintel and the use of the prefabricated lintel in the construction of masonry doorways.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the construction of doorways in masonry block walls is generally accomplished by forming the wall to approximately the desired height of the doorway while defining the sides of the doorway with upright lintel supports formed of the masonry blocks. An elongated flat piece of metal is placed between the supports to span the doorway. Courses of masonry blocks are then placed on the metal piece and the wall is completed. The problem is that all of the weight of the masonry blocks above the lintel are carried by the metal piece. Therefore, the maximum allowable length of the metal piece and, consequently, the size of the doorway, is severely limited. Even with the limitations of size, the metal piece must be extremely rugged and heavy.
In some prior art construction, the entire doorway, including the sides and in some instances the threshold, is constructed utilizing a preformed steel frame. One problem with this preformed steel frame is that it can only be purchased in predetermined sizes. Further, the preformed steel frame is extremely heavy and cumbersome to work with. Finally, the appearance of the preformed steel frame is not esthetically pleasing in most instances.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lintel for doorways in masonry walls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated lintel.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated lintel that can be used to form substantially any reasonably sized doorway in a masonry wall.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated lintel which is sturdier than prior art lintels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated lintel which is lighter than prior art lintels.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated lintel which is less expensive than prior art lintels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of forming doorways in masonry walls.
And a further object of the present invention is a method of forming improved doorways in masonry walls using the prefabricated lintel.
Still a further object of the present invention is a method of forming doorways in masonry walls with the prefabricated lintel, which method is simpler and provides a more rugged and esthetically pleasing doorway.